A Warriors Fanfic!
by Anime-Fan-By-The-Name-Of-Yuuki
Summary: So far, I'm not quite sure of the story, so I'll find a better title later. This is in the PV of many of the members of AmberClan. Please read and review. First Chapter is the listings of Clans and cats' names. Thanks! 3  -
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Also, all of the names for all of the cats in this story ARE made-up, and are MY OWN creation, thank you, and I do know that each Clan usually has from 12-23 or 24 warriors. I can't think up enough names for an entire thing. Even I'll be going back to this page when writing, so it'll be a bit confusing. XP Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Hopefully this will be a more successful one. Thanks for reading, and please review. ^-^

**

* * *

AmberClan**

Leader **Fallingstar**-light orange tom with green eyes.  
** Apprentice, Troutpaw**

Deputy **Fawnpelt**-light brown she-cat.

Medicine Cat** Jaywing**-blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.  
** Apprentice, Rosethorn**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

** Fuzzystalker**-fluffy black she-cat.

** Icewave**-smaller blue-grey tom.  
** Apprentice, Snowpaw**

** Ivoryvenom**-brown tabby tom.

** Redwhisker**-red she-cat.  
** Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

** Robinflight**-grey tabby she-cat with red chest fur.

** Pepperpelt**-black tom with light grey speckles.  
** Apprentice, Berrypaw**

** Coalfur**-dark grey she-cat.

** Crimsoneyes**-orange tom with red eyes.

Apprentices (more than six moons old, training to be warriors)

** Rosethorn**-red-brown she-cat with green eyes, medicine cat apprentice

** Berrypaw**-brown tabby tom.

** Eaglepaw**-light brown she-cat with white spots around her head.

** Snowpaw**-pure white she-cat with a black tail tip.

** Troutpaw**-light grey tabby tom.

Queens (she-cats expecting, or nursing kits)

** Autumncloud**-dark orange she-cat, nursing Crimsoneyes' kits; Amberkit (amber she-cat) and Twilightkit (orange she-cat).

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

** Crushedfoot**-dark brown tabby she-cat.

** Beetlebush**-brown-black small tom.

** Lilyflower**-grey she-cat.

**

* * *

HeatherClan**

Leaders **Foxstar**-red she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes.

Deputy **Sandystream**-pale ginger she-cat.

Medicine Cat **Stripednose**-black tom with little stripes on his nose.  
** Apprentice, Starlingpaw **(grey tabby)

Warriors **Darkfur**-dark grey tabby tom with black stripes.  
** Apprentice, Patchpaw **(black and white tom)

** Blossombreeze**-very light tinted red she-cat, almost pink.

** Dawnflower**-black she-cat with blue eyes.  
** Apprentice, Briarpaw **(dark hazel she-cat)

** Endlesswhisper**-mottled tom with amber eyes.

** Diamondmoon**-white she-cat with green eyes.

** Lightstep**-light brown tom.

** Tigereye**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

** Fallenrain**-grey-blue tom with bright blue eyes.  
** Apprentice, Juniperpaw **(granite-colored tom)

Elders **Sparkletail**-yellow-grey tom with dark yellow eyes.

**

* * *

BrackenClan**

Leader **Mallowstar**-white tom with light blue eyes.

Deputy **Roseleaf**-red she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat **Poppypelt**-black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Warriors **Goldenshine**-yellow-brown tom.

** Dancingripple**-blue she-cat with navy blue eyes.  
** Apprentice, Bramblepaw** (light brown tom)

** Cherryeye**-brown she-cat with red eyes.

** Cloudygaze**-white she-cat.

** Fallingshadow**-dark black tom.  
** Apprentice, Hawkpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

** Hazelthicket**-light brown tom with hazel eyes.  
** Apprentice, Loudpaw** (white tom)

** Lightwhisker**-black she-cat with yellow eyes.

** Fawnspots**-light brown spotted she-cat.

Elders **Frostedpath**-light blue-grey tom with dark brown eyes.

* * *

**GorseClan**

Leaders **Gingerstar**-pale ginger she-cat.

Deputy **Darkshade**-black tom with bright blue eyes.

Medicine Cat **Lichenpelt**-dark brown tom with green eyes.

Warriors **Owltalon**-white tom with sharp claws.

** Fuzzytail**-red she-cat.

** Coldrain**-blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.  
** Apprentice, Honeypaw** (bright yellow she-cat)

** Forestfire**-red tom with green eyes.

** Crystalflow**-blue-purple she-cat.

** Brokenfang**-light brown tabby tom with a chipped canine.  
** Apprentice, Birdpaw** (black she-cat)

** Mousetail**-pale brown tom.

** Greystreak**-dark black she-cat with a light grey streak on her side.

Queens **Goldensun**-yellow she-cat with deep green eyes, expecting Brokenfang's kits.

** Diamondnose**-pale grey tabby she-cat with a white spot on her nose,  
mother of Owltalon's kits; Cloverkit (white she-cat), Longkit (grey tom),  
and Pebblekit (darker grey tabby she-cat).

Elders **Patchfur**-skinny tawny tom with patches of ungrown fur lingering.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey you guys, I'm back with a real chapter! The last chapter was definitely long, and that was just the introductions! ^-^ I need some help with a story, so review the names, and read this chapter, and please review so I can have a good story line. This will be in the point of view of the many members of AmberClan.  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors; Erin Hunter does…all 3 or 4 of them…**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Crimsoneyes, wake up! It's time for dawn patrol," said Coalfur, shaking him awake. "Shut 'yer mouth." Crimsoneyes rolled over, mumbling. Suddenly, a high-pitched caterwauling was heard from the nursery, and he was soon awake and bursting through the entrance of the den. "Someone freakin' get Jaywing or Rosethorn for StarClan's sake!" he growled as he ran through the camp and into the nursery. "Autumncloud, I thought they weren't due for a while! Uh, um….err…it'll be okay Autumncloud, don't worry about anything." Jaywing came through the den at that precise moment. "Took you long enough, where in StarClan were you?" he growled. "Shut it and get her some water-soaked moss, now!" As Crimsoneyes left the den, he could hear Jaywing trying to comfort her. "Crimsoneyes, patrol, right now," Coalfur cut in. "Can't you see I'm a little busy? Outta the way." He went through the ravine and down to the pool, making sure to drench the soft moss thoroughly, before hurrying back to camp. Once he had completed his task however, Autumncloud was in the middle of giving birth, and she nearly bit his paw off. "Here, anything else Jaywing?" "Help get these kits out of the sacs. Nip them open and lick them to warm them up, okay?" Instead of replying, he went straight to his task, Jaywing coaxing Autumncloud, Rosethorn eventually appearing with more herbs and announcing each kit's gender. It was a hard labor for Autumncloud, but she got through it, and was safe with new bedding of leaves and feathers, her two she-kits beside her. The first kit out, a tom, had been born dead, so he was immediately removed before she could notice.

* * *

Thankfully, it was over, and for Crimsoneyes, it was a dream come true. He loved the little kits, and so did his mate. She tiredly looked at him and asked, "What should we name them?" "I think the one that looks dark orange should be Amberkit." "That's a good name. I like Twilightkit for the other, slightly lighter orange one. Oh Crimsoneyes, I can't wait until they open their eyes! They'll just be beautiful, I know it!" Autumncloud purred. "Yes, they will be. Why don't you go to sleep? It's nearly moonhigh." "Okay, but will you sleep in here tonight?" "Sure thing. Do you want any fresh-kill first?" "Yes, that'd be nice, thank you." He nodded and went out to catch something fresh for the both of them.

* * *

"Where are you going around moonhigh…Crimsoneyes?" someone asked from behind him. "Fawnpelt, don't do that!" he hissed. Fawnpelt narrowed her eyes. "So, what are you doing out?" Crimsoneyes straightened up. "I'm hunting for Autumncloud. She just had my kits, and she needs fresh-kill." "Why don't I come with you?" "Why don't you trust me Fawnpelt?" "Why did you have to be a former-kittypet?" "Why don't you shut up?" Crimsoneyes just left after that, so Fawnpelt wouldn't waste anymore of his time. After a couple of minutes, he managed to catch a rabbit, two mice, and a water vole. He deposited the rabbit and one of the mice onto the fresh-kill pile, eagerly watched by Fawnpelt. When he went into the nursery, Autumncloud's head shot straight up. "Thank you Crimsoneyes! Oh, can I have the mouse?" Crimsoneyes smiled after dropping each of their prey in front of the respective cat. "I don't mind. I caught some extra, for the Clan too." "Oh good, thank you so much." His mate started to eat the mouse hungrily, as he ate his slowly, watching her. When they were both done, he curled up next to her, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Crimsoneyes woke up to some loud noises, and good StarClan did he hate loud noises. He mumbled some incoherent curses, and looked over towards the sound. Amberkit and Twilightkit were mewing because they were hungry, and Autumncloud was doing her best to feed them. "You need Jaywing?" "Yes, can you get her?" "Sure thing." Crimsoneyes climbed out of the den and through camp with an annoyed look on his face. Jaywing was sleeping in her den, something that the old cat was fond of. "Jaywing, get up." He prodded him until she was awake. "What's going on Crimsoneyes?" "Autumncloud is trying to feed our kits, but they keep wailing, and it's not working. Get her something and hurry up." He quickly exited the old medicine cat's den and left for the nursery. "Kits, Autumncloud, she should be coming soon." When she never showed up, and Rosethorn did instead, that's when he started to get worried.

* * *

"Rosethorn, tell me what happened. What happened to Jaywing? If you don't tell me I swear I'll-" He stopped in front of the den, and saw what had happened. "What did-" Rosethorn interjected. "She had some kind of…attack within her body, and I tried to help, but she was dead by the time I could do anything. I couldn't help her…." "It's okay Rosethorn, you'll be a good medicine cat, I'm sure. I'll walk with you to Fallingstar's den." "Thanks." The two walked through camp, Rosethorn's head hung low. "Come in you two. It seems urgent that I must speak to you." "Yes, thank you," came Rosethorn's mew from near the ground. "W-well, Fallingstar, it seems that…Jaywing had an attack….within her body…and she died before I could help her. I'm sorry." Rosethorn's head dipped towards the ground again. "That is fine. After the announcement we will take her body out for a vigil. Please tell Autumncloud for me, Crimsoneyes." "I will." As he was leading Rosethorn out, he was called back. "I would still like to talk to you, Crimsoneyes. Please, sit down." Crimsoneyes nodded, and sat down, confused.

* * *

A/N: Well, how do you like the first chapter of real story? Please review, no flames please, and give me your idea on story plots, and what should Crimsoneyes be called back for to talk with Fallingstar? Also, if you have read or watched the manga/anime Fruits Basket, you'll know who Crimsoneyes' character was based off of. ^-^ Thanks for reading, and I'll try to put the second chapter up. Who's point of view? Crimsoneyes' PV, or Fallingstar's PV? REVIEW and find out in the next Chapter! 3


End file.
